Ignition exciter circuits are used to provide a spark in a combustion engine. However, typical ignition exciter systems are subject to energy loss due to one or more of charge capacitor equivalent series resistance (ESR), bleeder resistors, discharge switch leakage, diode leakage current, spark gap leakage and loss due to sensing resistors. Accordingly, improved ignition exciter circuits with reduced energy loss are desirable. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.